


Renewal

by kinsale_42



Series: Khadgar - Adult Content [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Intimacy, Kalec, Lore gap answers, M/M, Magic, Sex, Shattrath, khadgar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: It's the end of the Pandaria campaign and Khadgar still makes Shattrath his home. His life has gotten pretty stagnant and he's losing his focus. His friend Kalec is in town for a visit and hatches a plan to recharge Khadgar's batteries, and just in time, too.Fills a gap in the WoW lore (Khadgar's sudden appearance change in Warlords of Draenor)





	

  
   "How old are you now, Khadgar?" Kalec asked his friend, who had appeared to be somewhere in his sixties for about the last three decades.

   Khadgar sighed heavily, staring into his pint. "Forty-five. Last week, in fact. " He absentmindedly stroked his long, white beard. It hadn't taken him long to develop the habit after Medivh had forced the unnatural age upon him. It was deeply ingrained now.

   Kalec suspected that under the beard and matching long white hair, Khadgar looked much younger than the sixty-seven or so that everyone took him for at first glance. The well-aged violet robe he wore did nothing to help, either. He also suspected that Khadgar's recent demeanor of resignation was related to the anniversary of his birth and having to face the relentless onslaught of age compounded with the burden of premature age he'd already carried for far too long. Kalec decided that drastic measures were necessary. Khadgar needed to stay sharp and fighting fit. Deathwing was dead and the dragons were in decline. The age of mortals had begun. If anyone was to protect Azeroth from threat of destruction, it would have to be powerful champions like Khadgar.

   In one of the side alcoves of the tavern, he caught a glimpse of Miralisse, the local tailoring mistress. Excusing himself for just a moment, he went over to have a word with her. Khadgar watched as they engaged in discussion, missing Kalec's gesture towards him as he took a long swallow of his ale. Miralisse seemed to agree with whatever Kalec was proposing, nodding her head and making some hand gestures that appeared to describe the width of something. They apparently reached some agreement, and Kalec returned to the table.

   "What's up with her then?" asked Khadgar, well into his third pint. It had been a rough week. Getting anything done had been like slogging through hip-deep mud, including things he usually rejoiced to have time for, like research. Everyone had seemed testy, even A'dal, although Khadgar suspected it was really just him. When was A'dal ever less than perfectly patient with anyone?

   "Ahh, I was just making some arrangements. You'll see soon enough." Kalec hid his grin behind his glass.

 ***

   A week later, in his rooms on the top floor of the guest house where he was staying in Shattrath, Kalec finally brought up the idea of a clean shave and a good haircut to Khadgar. "It will make you feel like a new man," he said. "Trust me. It will be like shapeshifting, only with less discomfort."

   Khadgar looked doubtful. His thick white eyebrows drew together over sapphire-colored eyes.

   "At least try it, friend. See what you think." Kalec really didn't want to have to beg, but he was more certain than ever that something needed to change. And he had those new adventurer's robes hanging in his wardrobe, just waiting to be unveiled. It would be a shame if the rest of Khadgar didn't look the part of the rugged adventurer.

   Khadgar sighed. "All right. You seem convinced. I've just looked this way for so long..." He trailed off as he realized that was part of his recent frustration. He was indeed getting older but he never looked any different. Yet another normal human phenomenon that this curse had stolen from him. "Yes." he said, more firmly. "Let's do it."

   So Kalec sat Khadgar in a straight-backed chair in the middle of the sitting room and draped a towel round his shoulders. He fetched the sharp dwarven-steel razor that he used for his own face, and with a swift motion of one hand, conjured a bowl of steaming water ready to soften Khadgar's beard for shaving after it had been trimmed. He set the basin on a nearby table, and used the razor to trim off the length of Khadgar's hair and beard. Long white streamers of surprisingly silky hair fell to the floor around them.

   As Kalec fine-tuned the trim of his hair, Khadgar could feel the unfamiliar sensation of air movement on his neck. It was so cool as to be nearly frosty, and there was a rhythm to it...Khadgar realized it was Kalec's breath. A blue dragon is generally frost-aligned by nature, even when shapeshifted into a half-elven body, apparently. Khadgar made a mental note of this.

   Then Kalec finished the shave, gently drawing the sharp edge of the razor across the planes of Khadgar's face. He was intently focused on doing this without harming Khadgar in the slightest, and his augmented draconic senses made it easier than it might have been otherwise. To Khadgar it felt more like the whisper of a caress than a blade. His mind was confused suddenly because his body was reacting strangely to the sensation. His pulse quickened and he could feel a flush rising up his neck into his face. Khadgar tried to calm himself, and breathed as deeply as he could without moving and risking injury from the razor.

   And then it was done. Kalec stepped back to admire his handiwork. It was a definite improvement. He removed the towel and brushed the stray hair off of Khadgar's faded violet robe. Another movement of his hand and the hair on the floor swirled itself up into a tidy ball that deposited itself in the nearest wastebasket.

   "Now," said Kalec, "come with me and I have something else for you before you are allowed to see yourself in a mirror."

   Khadgar raised an eyebrow, but obediently rose and followed Kalec into the next room. The dragon approached the wardrobe and opened one of the doors. He reached in and with one hand pulled out a blue adventurer's tunic and leggings, complete with a stylish long sash, a soft brown leather overtunic, and an intricately feathered capelet. With the other hand he picked up a pair of matching soft boots.

   "This will be far more appropriate for the sort of work you do than that old robe, and far more up-to-date. Quite possibly more comfortable as well." He laid it across the bed. "Try it on."

   Khadgar looked at his old friend. "You had this made for me? Is that why you were talking to the tailor in the inn that night?"

   Kalec nodded. "Consider it a gift for your birth anniversary ritual...birthday? That is an appropriate time for gifts, is it not?"

   "You are too kind, Kalec." Khadgar had to admit, it did look nice. And such a perfect shade of blue, like the skies of Lordaeron after the ribbons of sunset color had faded. It really did appeal to him. So he slipped his ancient wizard's robe off over his head and replaced it with the new tunic and leggings, and changed his boots. As Kalec helped him figure out how to fasten the sash, Khadgar asked, "What sort of cloth is this? I don't recognize it. It's very soft."

   "It's windwool," answered Kalec. "The latest thing out of Pandaria. Some combination of goat hair and butterfly silk, I believe. They say it's the most durable thing you can get right now, and it holds its color perfectly for years. It is indeed both elegant and comfortable."

   Khadgar pulled the overtunic over his head and only when he went to fasten the belt did he notice that the buckle was fashioned in the shape of a raven's head. His mind was immediately full of memories of his former mentor, who had liked to transform into a raven when the whim took him, and indeed had allowed the young apprentice Khadgar to carry his staff long enough to teach him the trick of it.

   Kalec saw him pause, and correctly deduced the reason for it, but paid no heed. Instead, he draped the short blue-feathered cape across Khadgar's broad shoulders, adjusting it until it settled properly. He tweaked the blue undertunic and sash until it lay properly, and pulled the overtunic down a bit in the back. Finally he was pleased with the effect, and opened the other wardrobe door to reveal a full length mirror.

   Khadgar turned to look into the mirror and saw a strange man looking back at him. He touched his hair where it stood in silver spikes above a face he barely recognized. Those were his eyes, and that was his nose for sure, but it had been so many years since he had seen the chin...he touched it to be sure it was actually him. The skin was still loose like an old man's but it was smooth, and the chin was still strong and resolute, and he certainly looked younger than he had an hour before.

   He was most pleased with the new outfit. The feathers, the belt buckle, the glorious shade of blue that made the blue of his eyes more radiant, it was all perfect. How Kalec had dreamed this up was beyond him, but he felt far more energized than he had in weeks.

   "Kalec. Friend. I...I don't know how to thank you for this. You were right, I feel like I have been remade." Khadgar shook his head in disbelief, an unstoppable smile lighting up his face.

   "It suits you. There are many adventures yet in your future and I am sure this will help you face them with a strong heart." Kalec smiled at Khadgar's almost childlike pleasure. He tried to think of how best to suggest the one other remedy he could provide that could help rejuvenate his friend. It was constantly on his mind that his era was ending, his power was fading. If there was any way that he could bestow even a tiny fraction of that power on someone he knew could make good use of it, he wanted to do so before it was too late. And he could not think of anyone more worthy, more in need of it than his friend Khadgar.

   Kalec reached out to adjust the buckle on the neck band of the cape, allowing his fingers to brush the warm skin of Khadgar's neck just where the blood flowed closest to the surface, and let just the faintest breath of arcane energy to slip off the end of his fingertips. It had the same effect that using his power had while shaving Khadgar's face. Khadgar's pulse picked up and his body became sensitized. He turned from the mirror to find himself looking into Kalec's violet eyes.

   "Khadgar." Kalec spoke softly. "There is more I can give you, if you will allow it, if you are open to it. I can replace some of what Medivh took from you." He had been researching it privately, and found more than a few instances in dragon lore where mating between dragons and mortals had given the mortals prolonged lives and heightened senses, and with some who were naturally attuned, increased power. "You know I cannot produce children of my own, and I would share my power with someone who could use it before I have nothing left to give."

   Khadgar was entranced. This was not like the proposition of a demon, who offered power only in return for ultimate sacrifice. Kalec was a blue dragon, uncorruptible by fel magics. He was not immune to other dark forces, but Khadgar could sense no presence of those in this room, in Kalec. Was it really possible that Kalec could restore some actual youth and vigor, after all this time as an old man? He stared back into Kalec's eyes. He wanted to say yes...

   "What do I need to do?" Khadgar asked. It wasn't a commitment to action yet, he could still say no if he didn't want to. But deep down he really didn't care what this required, he was riding on the high of already feeling more himself than he had in decades. If Kalec wanted to give him this of his own free will, who was he to reject the offer?

   "You need to do nothing but be relaxed and willing," replied Kalec. "But I will need to be intimate with you, to combine my body with yours in ways you may not consider natural. I will do everything I can to make it a pleasure for you."

   Khadgar took a deep breath and nodded. He spread his hands in a gesture of acceptance. "I am willing." His heart thumped in his chest. He trusted his friend but he was still nervous.

   With a flick of his wrist, Kalec adjusted the chamber's lighting down to a near-imperceptible glow, just enough that Khadgar could see outlines of things. Kalec's dragon eyes could see far better, but he knew that humans often felt more liberated when under cover of night. He watched as Khadgar's newly revealed jaw relaxed as the shadow fell. The muted radiance of the candle highlighted the angle of jaw and cheekbone and Kalec drew a breath at its graceful proportions. As he lifted his hands again to remove the cape he had so recently adjusted, he swore silently at how Khadgar had allowed himself to be hidden for so many years. The structure beneath the aged skin and hair was still vigorous and strong. He trailed his fingers across shoulders still broad and straight.

   Kalec removed the raven belt and lifted the overtunic, and Khadgar raised his arms to allow its removal. Kalec noted that even for a middle-aged man, Khadgar had not gone too soft around the middle, as he used the motion of removing the thin leather garment as a pretext for running his hands up the sides of Khadgar's torso. He was still letting the thin stream of arcane power flow from his fingers to wrap Khadgar in a mild euphoria.

   Khadgar felt the encircling tendrils of energy coil around him and surrendered himself to floating on wherever this current would take him. He let Kalec undress him, absorbing the sensation of Kalec's caresses into the increasing resonance of his body. He was thankful for the darkness, and for the effects of the magic, both of which allowed him to escape the insecurities about his physical form. He could not see what Kalec saw, did not know that the dragon could see the younger man just beneath the surface and thought it beautiful.

   In fact, Kalec was focused on the image of this younger man so that he might empower it. As he concentrated, he removed his own clothing and guided his friend to the comfort of the bed. He felt the blood rise within him and his chosen half-elven form responded. He did not mate often, either as dragon or half-elf, but when he did, he found the pleasure responses of his half-elven body just as enjoyable as those of his natural form. Anticipation strengthened his erection.

   Khadgar allowed himself to be positioned on his hands and knees, according to Kalec's gentle touch. Every time their skin made contact now, Khadgar felt a ribbon of pleasure shot through him, and his own organ reacted appropriately, adding a layer of relief to the growing feelings of rapture. He could no longer see what Kalec was doing, so he closed his eyes and let his power sense the outlines of the room instead. He could feel Kalec behind him on the bed, feel Kalec's hands smoothing their way across his body, Kalec's fingers roaming through the forest of silver curls on his chest, exploring the pathway that led to the sturdy shaft that now rose between his legs. Khadgar could not contain the spontaneous moan that escaped him as Kalec investigated this with a feather-light caress.

   Then Kalec's hands retreated, and grasped Khadgar's thighs. Khadgar was surprised to feel Kalec's tongue between his buttocks. It was strangely warm and cool at the same time, and Khadgar shuddered with the ecstasy it brought as it played across his skin. He welcomed it as it dove within him, with its suggestions of its much larger reptilian counterpart. Khadgar's heightened sensitivity could perceive the dragon behind the half-elf body, but he knew that physically he was only in contact with the smaller, man-shaped form.

   "Kalec..." he half-whispered, half-groaned. "I'm going to..."

   "No you won't. Not yet." Kalec straightened up and applied a little magical intervention to prevent Khadgar's climax. He let the tip of his penis slide down the crevice between Khadgar's legs and smiled both with his own pleasure and the sounds of Khadgar's. His took hold of his friend's hips and carefully slipped within the waiting void. They both gasped with the shockwave of arcane power that unexpectedly resulted. Kalec, having been so careful to remain in control of himself, had forgotten to consider what might come from Khadgar. He was so startled by the effect that he nearly shapeshifted back to his natural form. He caught himself, and reined in the rapture enough to control the instinct.

   Khadgar was now purely a resonating crystal for ecstasy. His mind no longer attempted to parse the sensory input he was receiving. He felt himself being urged gently down onto his stomach and complied. Every thrust Kalec made sent echoing ripples of pleasure through his limbs. He teetered perpetually on the edge of ejaculation, but Kalec had put a stop to that, and he did not question how or why. Khadgar had lost all sense of time and place, but it did not seem too long before Kalec's rhythm faltered, and he heard a sound somewhere between a passionate moan and a draconic hiss. Khadgar felt like he had been enfolded in enormous wings as Kalec plunged deep within him and released his seed, consciously sending with it every ounce of his own magical power he could give. To both of them it seemed that Khadgar's spirit expanded beyond the limits of his physical body, growing to several times his normal size before returning to the boundaries of a human form. And still Kalec would not allow him to come.

   Kalec withdrew himself, feeling more drained than he had anticipated, but he harnessed the afterglow to give him the energy he needed to lead Khadgar to his own rest. He lifted Khadgar by one strong, square shoulder and turned him over onto his back. Khadgar's eyes opened, and Kalec could see a faint whirling in them that reminded him of dragon's eyes. He had not planned to, but Kalec could not resist kissing Khadgar then. It was intense, the fire of passion and the ice of a blue dragon combined in an explosion of desire. Their bodies pressed together desperately, their arms wrapped around each other. Khadgar once again felt the closeness of dragon's wings as he let himself drown in the magic of Kalec's kisses. For the other half of this equation was that Kalec needed mortal passion to anchor him to the mortal world. He did not like to admit this to himself, but to retain his connection to life he needed reminders that he was a part of it. As dragonkind was declining, it was so easy to fade into the shadows and diminish.

   There was one final step, one last infusion of the fires of life that he could safely take from this encounter. Kalec pulled out of the kiss and looked down into Khadgar's darkened blue eyes. Khadgar was still taut with the reverberations of the evening's pleasures. It was time to offer a release. "Khadgar," he said softly. "You will know when it is time." Khadgar's eyes closed again and he shivered in anticipation, his hands slipping from Kalec's back to entwine themselves in the bed coverings, bracing for the next lightning bolt to strike.

   Kalec slid down along Khadgar's body, trailing his tongue across his collarbone, through the warm silver fur that blurred the line of his chest, around his navel and across the area of his abdomen that was more sensitive than most places. Khadgar shuddered again and a ragged sigh escaped him, followed by a groan as he felt Kalec take his rigid cock into his mouth.

   Khadgar was lost. It was all he could do to hold on. With every thrust into Kalec's throat, his body shook. He couldn't believe how high he was on this ecstasy, how long it was lasting. Everything he knew was focused on that one single point. He felt Kalec touch him with a single fingertip and suddenly the world seemed to explode around him. He heard a cry in the distance and knew it was his own. The rapture overtook him and he submitted. He gave everything he had. And then for a time he knew nothing.  

   When he woke he was confused. It took a few moments to recognize where he was and for the memories of the previous night to return. Now he was in a linen sleeping shirt, under a cozy duvet, and the light of day was peeping in around the window shutters. His hand automatically rose to stroke his beard, and it was no longer there. He ran his fingers through the spikes of his hair, instead. Kalec was nowhere to be seen.  
Khadgar rose from the bed and opened one of the shutters. He padded across the cool stone floor and its thick woolen rug to the mirror on the wardrobe door to remind himself what he looked like with his cropped hair and clean jaw. And he stared in utter disbelief as the morning sunlight illuminated not just his new hairstyle, but a younger, firmer countenance. The crepe folds along his neck were gone. He still had wrinkles, especially around his eyes, but the image in the glass was simply that of a man in his mid-forties. His hair and brows remained white, and his voice, when he tested it, still carried the burr of an aged man. He looked at his hands to see that most of the age spots had vanished, and they looked stronger and sleeker than they had the day before.

   He heard the click of the chamber door and turned as Kalec entered with a tray of steaming coffee, fresh fruit and crusty rolls. "Ah, you are awake. Excellent timing," he said. "And you are looking very well." Kalec too, looked somehow heartier and more full of life this morning. Khadgar wanted to thank his friend for this tremendous gift, but he merely stood there, at a complete loss for words.

   Kalec set the tray down on a convenient trunk and looked at Khadgar. "Well, get dressed. The Kirin Tor has sent a message for us to return to Azeroth. A new rift has been detected at the Dark Portal, and the color of the portal has altered from green to red. We are needed. You are needed."


End file.
